


Streitfolgen

by RobinCase



Series: Schnipselsammlung [8]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinCase/pseuds/RobinCase
Summary: Bourne verschwindet und Thiel ist zufrieden damit...am Anfang.





	Streitfolgen

  
  
Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Tür ins Schloss und Thiel stand allein in der Wohnung. Sein Herz raste und seine Hände zitterten immer noch vor Wut. Ja, gut, dann hatte er ihr Treffen eben vergessen. Aber Boerne wusste doch unter welchem Druck er stand. Der momentane Fall machte ihm schwer zu schaffen. Schließlich ging es um dabei um den Tod eines Jungen.

Neun Jahre war der Kleine erst alt gewesen. Ständig hatte er die Gesichter der Eltern vor Augen. Die in Tränen aufgelöste Mutter. Das starre Gesicht des Vaters. Und, am schlimmsten, ihr älterer Sohn, der in rasender Wut und Trauer versuchte den Grund für den Tod seines kleinen Bruders zu finden.

Und Thiel, trat auf der Stelle, tappte völlig im Dunkeln, sämtliche Anhaltspunkte liefen ins Leere.

Boerne wusste doch, wie ihm sowas zu schaffen machte.

Und zu allem Überfluss hatte sein Vater sich auch noch den Fuß gebrochen und jetzt kam er tatsächlich nicht mehr darum herum ihm von Zeit zu Zeit im Garten oder anderswo zu helfen. Er war froh, wenn er überhaupt einmal ein bisschen Zeit zum Ausruhen fand.

Er wusste ja selber, dass er ihre Beziehung in letzter Zeit etwas vernachlässigt hatte, aber er hatte gedacht, Boerne würde das verstehen. Auf keinen Fall hatte er erwartet, dass der ihm so eine Szene machen würde, nur weil er ihr verabredetes Treffen beim Griechen vergessen hatte. Gut, er hätte vielleicht auch etwas zerknirschter auf Boernes Vorwürfe, was seine fehlende Zuwendung in letzter Zeit betraf,  reagieren können, aber wie um Himmels Willen kam Boerne darauf, dass es da jemand anderen in Thiels Leben gab? Das war doch absolut lächerlich.

Und außerdem verletzte es ihn mehr als er zugeben wollte, dass Boerne ihm soetwas zutraute. War ihm eigentlich nur Recht, dass der sich erstmal verzogen hatte.

 

  
Abends im Bett fehlte ihm dann doch etwas. Es war lange her, dass er allein geschlafen hatte. Das letzte Mal als Boerne auf irgendeinem Kongress gewesen war. Da hatten sie immerhin telefonieren können. Nicht, dass er nicht auch mal ganz gut ein paar Tage ohne Boerne auskam, aber eigentlich fühlte er sich doch wohler, wenn der andere bei ihm war, oder wenn er zumindest wusste, dass da nichts zwischen ihnen stand. Vielleicht hätte er doch nicht so hart mit Boerne sein sollen. Immerhin hatte er ihn jetzt wirklich schon ein paar mal versetzt oder ihm plötzlich abgesagt.

Natürlich hätte Boerne nicht gleich behaupten müssen, dass er ihm untreu war, aber vielleicht war das ja auch einfach nur so dahergeredet gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er das ganze einfach aus der Welt schaffen und sich entschuldigen sollen, Boerne erklären, warum er sich in den letzten Wochen so wenig um ihn gekümmert hatte. Boerne konnte ziemlich lange beleidigt sein.

Aber ihm waren einfach die Nerven durchgegangen. Wie kam der denn auch auf sowas? Thiel seufzte. Er hätte ihn jetzt echt lieber bei sich gehabt. Aber naja...der würde sich schon wieder einkriegen.

 

  
  
Aber am nächsten Morgen war von Boerne noch immer keine Spur zu entdecken. Allmählich begann er sich Sorgen zu machen. So lange war er bisher noch nie weggeblieben. Dass er nach einem Streit mit fertigem Frühstück als stumme Entschuldigung in der Küche saß und ansonsten so tat, als wäre nichts gewesen, war schon ebenso vorgekommen, wie dass er zwei Tage lang kein Wort mit ihm wechselte. Aber, dass er noch am nächsten Morgen nicht wieder aufgetaucht war, war bisher noch nie passiert. 

  
Bei der Arbeit war er so abgelenkt, dass Nadeshda ihn schon darauf angesprochen hatte. Er hatte bloß abgewinkt. Wo war Boerne bloß? Laut Frau Haller war er heute noch gar nicht im Institut gewesen und an sein Handy ging er nicht. Als er gegen Mittag noch immer nichts von Boerne gehört hatte, meldete er sich bei Nadeshda ab und fuhr in die Rechtsmedizin.

  
Frau Hallers Auskunft, dass er auf ihre Anrufe genauso wenig reagierte wie auf seine, beruhigte ihn auch nicht gerade und als er sich verabschiedete, warf Frau Haller ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu. Als draußen vor der Tür sein Handy klingelte, war er erst aufgeregt und dann enttäuscht, als er nicht Boernes, sondern eine fremde Nummer auf dem Display erkannte. Er nahm ab.  


„Ja? Thiel?“  
„Sind sie Frank Thiel?“  
„Ja...“  
„Sagt ihnen der Name Boerne etwas?“

  
  
Seine Lungen brannten als er sein Fahrrad vor der Uni-Klinik auf den Rasen warf und unabgeschlossen liegen ließ. Die Frau an der Auskunft schickte ihn auf ein Zimmer im dritten Stock.

Keine Intensivstation, wie er irgendwo im Unterbewusstsein mit dumpfer Erleichterung feststellte.

Vor dem Zimmer kam ihm ein Arzt entgegen und erfüllte seine stumme Bitte um Auskunft mit ein paar kurzen Worten. Boerne sei wach und soweit wohlauf. Er habe eine Platzwunde und eine mittelschwere Gehirnerschütterung. Er könne da wirklich von Glück reden. In diesem Zustand solle man sich halt auch wirklich nicht mehr hinters Steuer setzen.

  
Boerne saß auf der Bettkante und hob den Kopf, als er die Tür öffnete. Um seine Stirn war ein blütenweißer Verband gewickelt. Er sah ihn leicht betreten aus glasigen Augen an. Thiel fielen bei dem Anblick gleich ein paar Steine vom Herzen. Mit drei Schritten war er bei ihm.

  
„Was machst du denn für einen Scheiß?“

  
Er wollte wütend klingen, doch er schaffte es nicht vollständig den Schreck und die Erleichterung, die Sorge und die Liebe aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

  
„Ich...wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen“, sagte Boerne mit leiser Stimme und erinnerte ihn dabei an ein Kind, dass versehentlich die Brille seines Vaters zerbrochen hatte. Aber Thiel war in diesem Moment einfach zu erleichtert um ihm noch auf irgendeine Weise böse zu sein.

Boerne wirkte etwas verloren auf dem sterilen Bett und ohne ein weiteres Wort zog er ihn an sich, etwas fester vielleicht, als das nötig gewesen wäre.

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu, 
> 
> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.
> 
> Lieber Gruß  
> Rob-in
> 
> PS: Bin ich eigentlich die Einzige, dessen unabschaltbare Autokorrektur Thiel ständig in Thiele umwandelt? Grr...


End file.
